


Of Kisses and Wedgies

by shopgirl152



Series: Of Bullies and Nerds [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, flagpole, relationships, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baljeet will do anything to get a kiss from Buford. Even if it means being run up the flagpole for the sake of authenticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and Wedgies

"Grab your peanut butter and your swimsuit and meet me at the flag pole."

"Aww." Baljeet hung his head as the bully left the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Gee Baljeet, tough break," said Phineas, trying to make his friend feel better. "Does Buford ever give you a break?"

Baljeet sighed. "No, he does not."

"Well that's not right. Maybe Ferb and I should go talk to him."

"No!" He put his hands up. "I-I mean, no that is alright. I will talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Well…" Baljeet stared at him. "Okay. Come on Ferb; let's see what else we can use the molecular splitter on. Catch you later Jeet."

"Good-bye." Baljeet watched them go before walking out the back gate.

"Did they buy it?"

The Indian boy jumped a foot into the air. "Do not scare me like that!"

"Buford sorry."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Of course you are s—" his words were cut off as Buford kissed him. He kissed the bully back, only to push him. "You really must stop doing that when I am ranting."

"Why? Buford like kissing you."

"Yes, but…" he laced his fingers with Buford's, the pair walking down the street. "They do not know yet."

"So?"

"So? So!" Buford, I—" Buford kissed him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Why?"

"Because! It…" he sighed. "Forget it. It is not worth discussing."

"Good." Buford stopped underneath the flag pole. "Okay, it's time."

"Ugh. Buford, we are dating now. Must we do this?"

"No one knows right?"

"That is correct."

"Then it has to look authentic."

Baljeet glared at him, then sighed as he turned around. "Commence with the wedgie."

"Thank you." Buford went to string him up by his swimsuit only to have Baljeet stop him. "What?"

"You owe me a really big kiss after this."

Buford smiled, kissing Baljeet before hoisting him up the flagpole. "Deal."


End file.
